


Wild

by daiyu_amaya



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not completely consensual, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jims sense's are too much for him to control his actions, and sometimes Blair gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched the whole series thankfully, but when I started this I had only watched two episodes lol
> 
> I don't actually like these guys as a pairing, I like the friendship just fine. But, that doesn't mean that I won't try to give them fair justice as a couple, even if I feel like them in a romantic relationship is out of character for at least Jim. Blair just seems really open to any kind of relationship even if we've only seen him try to date women.

ღ

Jim couldn't take it anymore, not when he smelled that scent. Blair was giving him a strange look as he prowled closer, pouncing when Blair tried to make it look like he hadn't been watching.

Blair gave a shocked yelp as Jim buries his face in Blair’s crotch, licking at the fabric in long, wet stripes, throwing Blair off. The moan Blair lets out only eggs Jim on to continue to lick at him.

Animalistic in his need to get as much of that scent as he could. He didn't know who Blair was seeing but he knew that he had to be seeing someone because he'd come home smelling wonderful the last few nights.

It had taken Jim all this, time to realize why it was Blair smelled so good and as wrong as this was he couldn't stop himself, he wanted that scent for his own. "J.Jim!" Blair's hands dig into Jim's hair as he moans a second time, longer this time and it sends a thrill through him.

Blair tastes good even through the fabric of his jeans, the smell wholly Blair. "Oh god, Jim please!" He starts at that, he'd gone and done something hadn't meant to and Blair's voice, he'd never heard it like that.

Jim stumbles and falls away, Blair's eyes are dilated and he stares down at him. "J.Jim what was that?" Blair's shaken, Jim can hear it in his voice. "I. I don't know." and he moves, runs practically as he heads for the door.

He needs out, he needs to clear his head, his nose from Blair's scent. The scent of arousal had been driving Jim nuts, all he could think of doing was bury his face in it and taste it, But that had been too much-Too personal a thing.

Things weren't like that between Jim and Blair. Blair was a friend, sometimes an annoyance of course, but still a friend. Blair had guided him through learning what it meant to be a Sentinel after all.

And look where that had gotten him, Jim grabbed his own hair. He'd just ruined things between them, and god what the hell had that even been? Why had his instincts told him to even do that to Blair of all people?

There was no way Blair was going to let him forget that instinctual misstep anytime soon that was for certain. Would Blair be able to forgive him? Jim wasn't sure Blair could forgive him for that.

It had been rape for all intensive purposes, shit. He couldn't just ignore that behavior, Jim had to do something about it and soon. If he reacted that way to a weeks worth of that scent and finally cracked, what was to stop him from cracking again?

He couldn't be near Blair at all-not after that. Jim couldn't also expect to find Blair at home anymore either. Because, hell He'd just attacked the man. Blair probably took off to his new found interest, and maybe even told her what had happened.

That wouldn't turn out so good for him, he was a cop for Christ sake. How the hell could he have allowed it to get that far? He should have tried to kick Blair out, though considering how that had worked out the last time...

Jim was screwed. So utterly screwed and what was he going to do about it? What could he do? Well, first thing first he should apologize to Blair if he was still at home and hadn't flown the coop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd also like to point out at this point that What Jim did wasn't fair to Blair, Blair didn't give verbal consent to Jim to do what he did, that is why I have a Tag stating 'not completely consensual' Because it wasn't. However, They do talk about it in chapter three.


	2. Dang it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help myself from posting more onto this, Blair's thoughts on what happened ^_^;

ღ

Jim was freaking me out a bit, he'd been acting on edge for days and it was definitely directed at me. What exactly had I done that had caused him to be mad or whatever it was at me?

He was pacing, that wasn't a good sign-whatever was going on with him, tonight something was going to burst. Suddenly Jim's on me, a rather unmanly squawk coming out of my mouth.

The rough glid of denim, wet and hot seeping through. He squirmed, oh god-what the hell was Jim doing? I couldn't help the moan that leaked out of my mouth because Jim was good and I hadn't...Not for a while.

"J.Jim!" my hands dig into Jim's hair as another moan escapes me, Jesus Christ, what the hell? "Oh god, Jim please!" I don't know what I was asking, the feeling of his tongue only separated from my skin by denim felt so good, but this was Jim and Jim was definitely not Pansexual like I was.

Jim stumbles and falls away from me, eyes wide; "J.Jim what was that?" I still couldn't believe it, what set Jim off like that? "I. I don't know." and Jim bolts for the door, before I can call him back he's gone. It had to be something to do with his senses, it had to be!

But, why would he react that way towards me if one of his senses was going all whacko? I don't know what the hell that was all about, Jim had never seemed at all interested in men that way...

He was a sentinel, and very much manly. Hell, I'd seen him naked and damn was he fit! So yeah I had a bit of a thing for him though it had caught me by surprise when I realised it and I didn't know what to do about it...

So I asked a hypothetical and well Samantha had guessed correctly that I was talking about me, only she had no clue it was Jim that I'd been talking about, thank god. All I needed was her to find that little tid bit out.

Of course, that meant nothing because Jim just wasn't...He couldn't be and damn that had been pretty hot, the way he'd looked like a caged animal more than a man and the way his mouth and tounge had felt agianst me. Shit, I was hard still.

A cold shower would do me some good before Jim came back, assuming he'd come back tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair and Jim finally have a talk

He let out a breath, they hadn't talked about what he'd done...But, after a week of trying to avoid his roommate, partner, Guide. It was grating on his nerves, they had to talk. He had to apologize for attacking Blair.

Because as much as he wished he could forget what he'd done, how would that be fair to Blair? Blair hadn't asked to be assaulted, hadn't agreed verbally, and just because he hadn't pushed him away didn't mean a damned thing!

"Jim?" Blair looked surprised to see him sitting in the dark, and yeah he was moping around, he felt damned guilty about what he'd done. "I shouldn't have avoided talking to you, but...But we have to talk."

Blair closed the door with a frown before hesitantly sitting down on the other couch. "About what happened a week ago?" He nodded, of course, Blair wouldn't have forgotten...How could he? "I want to apologize first off, it was wrong of me to...To do that to you."

Blair sighed; "Jim, it caught me off guard and then you started to avoid me? What was I suppose to think? So yeah man that was wrong." He had hurt Blair, and now. God he was going to lose his best friend because of this.

He felt sick all over again, how could he? Blair must have been suffering this whole time and he'd tried to forget it had even happened. How many times had he as a cop seen the pain, and anger, how many victims had taken their own lives because of the rape?

He didn't want that for Blair, of course, he didn't think Blair would take his own life. He was strong after all. But, this was going to be the end of their friendship, partnership and that would send him spiraling worse than anything else in his life. He wasn't sure if he could live without Blair in his life.

"I...I don't blame you if you file a report against me." Blair's eyes widened; "Wait, hold on! What are you talking about?" Blair had surged to his feet, shock so obvious on his face. "I attacked you Blair, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted me dead."

Blair's mouth fell open; "Jim, what the hell is going on? Why would I want you dead?" Blair was in denial, oh Jesus. This wasn't at all going the way he imagined it would. "I assaulted you Blair...Why wouldn't you want me dead?" God, he felt like utter scum. How could he have done this to Blair?

"Jim, Jesus man. How could you-you've thought this whole time that, you what? Raped me?" He nodded, because he had, he'd assaulted Blair and tried to act like he hadn't done such a horrible thing. "Jim, listen to me. You didn't rape me, you didn't do anything that I wouldn't have agreed to."

What? Why would Blair say that? "I attacked you, you didn't agree to that at all!" He had to get away but that wouldn't help anything. He got up and started to pace because there was no way out of this, but he needed to move. "Jim, why did you do that anyway? I mean that was hell of a surprise."

He knew it was stupid it wasn't like before. "I...You're scent. It was driving me nuts, I don't know what changed...Just that I couldn't take it anymore." Blair nodded; "You zoned basically." Blair practically made it sound like an excuse. "No. I." He shook his head, what could he say?

Blair was giving him a strange look. "Jim, did you want to do that to me? Or did you overload on my scent?" Did it matter? "I still attacked you." Blair threw his hands into the air; "I cannot believe you Jim! Didn't I just say you didn't attack me? I got off on what you did, I wasn't at all adverse to you doing that, hell I couldn't think of anything else all week!"

All week, had he really been wrong? Had Blair enjoyed it? "I...I didn't hurt you?" Blair smiled brightly; "No Jim, you didn't. But, you're right. We do need to talk about it because honestly I always figured you were one hundred percent hetero." Well, okay. Did that mean that Blair wasn't?

"I always thought the same of you." Blair chuckled; "No, I'm Pansexual Jim." What was that? "Pan?" Blair snorted, "That basically means I can love anyone-no matter gender identity or sex. Male, female, both. Doesn't matter to me."

Okay, that. That made a lot of sense, Blair never seemed to follow social norms, always mentioning some tribe or another that he'd spent time with. "I. I've always been straight." Blair nodded, but He'd shared with Blair about him being a sentinel since he was a child, how his father pushed for him to be 'normal'. Had he also pushed aside other aspects of himself?

Could he see himself dating a man? Considering all the things that had happened during his life, like the public finding out about AIDS, blaming the gay community for it, and all the protests and what have you. No, he really couldn't see himself dating any man, referring to himself as gay with the exception of Blair

And that was just because it was Blair and he trusted the man with his life. So, it really wasn't about Blair being a man-it was about Blair being Blair. Maybe Blair had the right idea when it came to sex and relationships.

"Well, then what happened was a fluke and you don't have to worry about it." But Blair sounded hurt, "What if I like you?" Blair blinked; "Like as in what? Like as in you're my best friend or like as in you want to try for more?" He could try and see what that could lead to-if Blair was willing to be friends still if they didn't work out...

"If we try for more and. and it dosen't work out, what would you do? Because honestly chief I can't imagine you not in my life, I don't want to lose you completely." Blair smiled warmly; "Well, we could try and if it dosen't work we can still be friends and partners-after all I am your guide."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up in a book titled 'Gay America: Struggle for Equality' by Linas Alsenas the years that The Sentinel aired (1996-1999) and the opinion at that point was pretty harsh about the LGBT community, now adays people have more rights, like being able to get married :D 
> 
> So Jim's reaction really isn't that unusual in my opinion, though I have to say I was pretty young at the time period the Sentinel took place in. Just a little kid when the show started lol So I really didn't pay attention to anything more than my toys and friends.


End file.
